Bite
by Turquoise Fusion
Summary: Harry's having odd compulsions, ones making him do things he'd rather not, and now he has to figure out why before he does something disastrous. Slash DMHP RWHG SBRL
1. Chapter 1

**Setup:** This is set in a slightly different universe, in the sense that when Harry killed Voldemort the first time he stayed dead, and that Wormtail went into hiding to escape prison ans Sirius did escape, and with Harry and Remus's help they brought him in and Sirius's name was cleared and now Harry is living with him. I'm not sure how the chamber of secrets or the Sorcerer's stone happened, they just did... XP

**Rating: **T, but it might go up later, I'm still undecided.

**Warnings:** Slash, language, AU, Ginny Bashing

**Pairings:** Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter, Ron Weasley x Hermione Granger, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin, slight Harry x Ginny at first, and slight Dean x Seamus. Might change or I might add more.

**Summary: **Harry's having odd compulsions, ones making him do things he'd rather not, and now he has to figure out why before he does something disastrous.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of places mentioned, they all belong to JK Rowling.

**A/N:** First story I've posted here, hoping it won't be my last, but let me know what you think of it :) enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

"Ouch!" Harry hissed, pulling his finger out of the cage and glaring at the strange creature that had just bitten him. It just blinked it's eight eyes at him and tilted it's head to the side innocently as if asking _'what?'_.

Harry decided against sticking his fingers into any of the other cages after that, walking over to the back part of the Magical Menagerie where Ron was waiting in line for checkout, holding a cage that contained a white albino rat.

"Isn't she lovely mate?" Ron cooed, holding up the cage so Harry could get a better look at her. After the incident with 'Scabbers' back in their third year, Ron had been wanting to get a new pet, and now he finally was. From the looks of things, he was already head-over-heels in love with it.

"Oh, yeah, she's... got nice fur," Harry said wearily, the beady red eyes of the creature freaked him out slightly.

"I know, she's just perfect, isn't she?" Ron said dazedly, grinning and stepping up to the counter to buy her.

Harry went out front to wait for him, digging into his pocket and grabbing his school list, checking it over to see where they would stop next. He was startled when someone shoved roughly into his shoulder, causing him to drop his list.

"Potter," the voice of the one and only Draco Malfoy sneered as he shoved past.

"Malfoy," Harry bit back, sending him a nasty glare before picking up his dropped paper. Malfoy just turned, shoving Ron as well as they passed each other in the doorway.

Ron walked up to him, a sour look on his face, "blood hell, what's up his ass?"

"It's Malfoy, what _isn't_?" Harry just shrugged, laughing with Ron, and they began walking down the street heading to Flourish and Blotts to get their new books. The whole way Ron talked about his rat, saying how she fit perfectly in his pocket and was the most well behaved rat there was, even though Ron had only had her for less than ten minutes.

"What do you think I should name her? It has to be something perfect," Ron said, a thoughtful look on his face as he walked. 'A rare sight' Harry thought to himself.

"I don't know, what about snowy, or whitey?" Harry suggested lamely.

"No way! Those are stupid names, my girl need a pretty name, like Daisy or Elizabeth," Ron replied, petting his new rat and cuddling her against his face.

"Or Hermione?" Harry teased, causing Ron to turn red and sputter.

"S-shut up!"

Harry laughed, dodging his friend's fist, running ahead a few steps where it was safe. Behind him, Ron rolled his eyes, his cheeks still slightly pink. "Git," he mumbled under his breath.

A few hours later they had gotten all of their school shopping done and were back at the leaky cauldron, where chaos had immediately ensued when crookshanks had seen his new friend. Now Harry sat at the table and watched them, only half paying attention as Ron and Hermione bickered about her 'stupid cat' and his 'dumb rat'.

"It's your fault for getting another rat!" Hermione scolded, hugging the orange cat in her arms securely. Ron was holding his rat, Mitsy, in a similar way.

"Yeah, well it's your fault for getting the blood-thirsty monster in the first place!" Ron argued back, his face red.

Hermione scoffed indignantly, "Blood thirsty monster? Well I'll have you know that-"

Harry stopped listening after that, turning to smile at Ginny when she entered the room. She met his gaze, smiling sweetly and blushing slightly, sitting down across from him.

"Hello Harry."

"Hey Ginny," he said, not able to form any other words. They sat there in semi-awkwardness, Harry berating himself for being so bad at talking to girls and not starting conversation, but no matter what he came up with it just didn't sound right.

"I was wonder-" he started, at the same time that she said, "Do you want to-"

They both blushed, apologizing, and Ginny told him to go first.

"Oh um, Well..." He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, studying the table.

"Harry was wondering if you would go on a date with him," Ron said from behind him, making him jump and spin around in his chair, cheeks red.

"Ron!"

"And Ginny says she would be delighted to join you," Hermione interjected, causing Ginny to spin around too, face also flushed.

"Hermione!"

"Hey! We're just trying to help you guys out!" Ron said, holding his hands up, smiling mischievously.

"Yeah, if we didn't interfere, you two would take forever to ask each other!" Hermione pointed out. Before either of them could get a word in, Hermione stepped forward and grabbed Ron's arm, dragging him out of the room, "Come on Ron, let's give the two lovebirds their privacy."

And then they were alone again. Slowly they turned back around in their chairs. Harry coughed, breaking the silence.

"So..."

"Saturday then?" Ginny said, smiling. Harry looked up, nodding.

"Yeah, that sounds great."

Harry was glad he had finally managed to ask her out, even if it was Ron who had done it for him. He'd have to make sure to thank him later. They sat at the table for the next hour or so until Molly showed up, ushering Ginny into the kitchen to help her with dinner. Harry sank back into his chair, a dopey grin on his face. Ron and Hermione walked back in the room, exchanging knowing looks.

"It's about time," Hermione said matter-of-factually. To which Harry just rolled his eyes.

"That's not fair 'Mione, given how long it took you and Ron to finally hook up," he teased, watching as Ron turned red and Hermione blushed slightly, turning her face to the side.

"Yes, well, that was different."

Harry opened his mouth to respond but Ron walked up, slapping him on the back in a friendly way, "I'm happy for ya mate!" Ron said loudly, changing the subject.

"Thanks, Ron."

* * *

End Note: Okay, so it seems like a lot of Harry x Ginny, but it will change soon. Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: **T, but it might go up later, I'm still undecided.

**Warnings:** Slash, language, AU, Ginny Bashing

**Pairings:** Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter, Ron Weasley x Hermione Granger, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin, slight Harry x Ginny at first, and slight Dean x Seamus. Might change or I might add more.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of places mentioned, they all belong to JK Rowling.

**A/N:** Okay, here's chapter 2, my goal was to make it longer and more interesting, so hopefully I've achieved that! :D I was about halfway through when I realized that writing Ginny x Harry is... weird. So I kept it to a minimum. Please review and tell me what you think :) Thanks! And have fun reading!

**Chapter 2**

Draco Malfoy was not happy. Not one bit.

He was having a down right foul day, starting with waking up late and having not nearly enough time to make himself acceptable. To any normal passer-by he looked fine, more than fine, but to a Malfoy's expert eye, he was atrocious. The next unfortunate thing was that his parents where not home, they had decided to disappear without telling him, in which he wasted even more precious time in having to figure that out.

After his misfortunate morning, he decided to go to Diagon Alley to get his school stuff out of the way, just like every year. This proved to try his patience even more, as it seemed every other student had decided to pick today, making the streets crowded and the lines long. After two more hours, he was finally down to the last item on his list, also the one he looked least forward to getting. He glared at the shop from across the street, shivering at the thought of entering the pigsty known as the magical menagerie. But alas, he needed a new owl. His last one had started acting up lately, and Malfoy's expected nothing short of perfection, even in their owls.

His day did seem to brighten however as he saw a certain dark haired wizard come walking out of the store. His day started to brighten somewhat, the thought of embarrassing his rival in public making his day all better. A slow smirk formed on his lips as he planned all the ways he could start something, and just about to step out onto the road when something zoomed past, splashing dirty water all over his brand new coat. Pissed beyond belief, he forgot about all his plans and just marched over the store, pushing past Potter and then having the joy of shoving his Weasel friend as well.

He made his trip into the shop as quick as possible, pushing to the front of the line, not planning on staying in the filthy zoo more than he had to. He escaped with only a few unfortunate encounters with the beasts, his new owl sitting proudly in its cage as he rushed out and went straight home.

* * *

Saturday came all too quickly for Harry, and he was nervous as hell. Checking himself over in the mirror again and nodding when he still looked alright. Ron was sitting on the bed behind him, playing with Mitsy and helping him pick out something to wear, though he wasn't very helpful. Harry just wished he'd had Hermione to help him but she was helping Ginny get ready.

Deciding he was ready, he spun to face Ron, spreading his arms out, "How do I look."

Ron spared him a quick glance, "Uh, Normal?"

Harry sighed, "Spending all this time and all I get is normal?"

"Calm down mate, normal is good," He stood, placing a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry appreciated the gesture. He saw the time and figured is was close enough to head downstairs and wait by the door.

Ginny came down, hair and makeup done up all nice, dressed in simple but nice clothes, since they really didn't have a wide variety of choices, they were just planning on doing some window shopping along Diagon Alley, nothing too extravagant. Harry took Ginny's arm, leading her out the door and onto the busy streets.

* * *

It wasn't until the next day that Draco realized he'd missed something on his list. Obviously it hadn't been his fault, since all those people had caused him a great deal amount of stress and in his weary state had overlooked it. He weighed his options, either going out and getting it now, or waiting until a different day.

He figured that since he was having a good day, and he wasn't doing anything right now anyway, he might as well. Nothing to lose, right?

With his mind made up he grabbed his coat, heading to the fireplace and vanishing into the green flames.

* * *

As they walked along, Harry noticed an odd feeling on the back of his neck, like nothing he'd felt before. It was different from the feeling he got when he was being watched. He looked around though, not seeing anything. He looked at Ginny, who was happily talking about something or other, but she didn't seem to feel it. He figured he was just being paranoid and just pushed it to the back of his mind, ignoring it.

They went to a small restaurant for lunch, sitting at one of the tables outside. It was a beautiful day, the breeze was nice and not too strong. He conversed with his date, and right as they were placing their orders, that feeling came back, only stronger. Looking around for the source, he caught a familiar flash of white hair, his eyes immediately locking onto the form, following his movement down the street. Malfoy didn't turn to look, at which he was disappointed, though didn't know for the life of him why.

It was then that his attention came back into focus, the sounds around him returning, and he could hear Ginny calling his name.

"Harry!" she said, placing her hand on his, trying to get his attention. This seemed to do the trick as he snapped back to attention, looking at her and then at the waiter, both giving him odd stares.

"Oh, Right," he picked up his menu, scanning it quickly and then ordering a steak. Once the waiter left Ginny gave him a concerned look, squeezing his hand.

"Harry... are you all right?" She asked cautiously.

He just shook his head, wondering if he was. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Ginny just gave him a worried look, showing that she didn't fully believe him but she didn't press into the matter.

They made small talk during lunch, after wards making their way back to the Leaky Cauldron slowly, enjoying each others company. When they arrived back at the tavern, they talked for a little while longer, until saying goodbye, Ginny leaning in and kissing him before running off to the kitchens to find her mom.

Harry stood there, extremely confused. When Ginny had kissed him, he got a weird feeling, and not the particularly good kind, not like when had when she had kissed him before. He just decided that he must be tired or something and made his way upstairs to the room he shared with Ron. Flopping down onto his bed, it was only seconds before Ron was scrambling out of his bed and hovering over him.

"Well, How was it?" He asked excitedly.

Harry thought for a moment. In all honesty, It wasn't what he had expected. It was rather... dull. But he wasn't going to tell Ron that, because his friend looked so hopeful. Harry was also worried with the sudden change in his feelings.

"It was great! We had a lot of fun," Harry told him, grinning back at the red head, who's smile got bigger if possible.

"That's brilliant! Before you know it, we'll be actual brothers!" Ron said, a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"It's a bit soon for talk like that," Harry said. "We've only been on one date."

Ron laughed, "you guys are perfect together, I'm sure it'll all work out."

Harry gave him a halfhearted smile, an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Harry turned in early that night, only half-lying when he said he was tired from the days activities. He was tired, but he also needed some time to think by himself. He needed to figure out why he got that weird feeling today, and if Malfoy had something to do with it. If so, what was he up to now? And then there was the issue with Ginny, and why he felt differently all of the sudden. It felt like he had never liked her as anything more than a sister, like all romantic thoughts had disappeared.

He sighed, pulling his shirt off over his head and then wiggling out of his jeans, hopping into bed and pulling the blanket tightly around himself.

He must've been more exhausted then he thought, since when his head hit the pillow, he could feel himself slipping out of consciousness, and soon he was sound asleep.

_When Harry woke the next morning, he was laying in a large bed, one that was so soft it felt like he was floating. He smiled, wanting to fall back asleep, but after ten minutes, his mind would go back to rest so he decided to get up. Yawning widely as he sat up, he stretched his arms high above him, arching his body and moaning contently as his muscles stretched. _

_He jumped slightly when two strong arms snaked around his waist from behind, and a sleepy voice greeted him. "Mornin' beautiful."_

_Harry giggled, running his hands along the arms. He yawned again and then slowly removed the arms, standing up and grabbing his robe, putting it on. "Hmm, time to get up," he sang, heading for the door. "You better be down there before your coffee gets cold." He said, heading down the staircase and into the kitchen, preparing coffee like he did every morning._

_He walked into the kitchen with two cups of coffee, seeing his lover siting at the table, reading the Daily Prophet._

"_Darling, are you done making my coffee yet?" _

"_Yes, here you go," He set one of the cups down in front of him, setting the other in his spot then heading into the kitchen again to make himself a bowl of cereal. He glanced at the clock, noticing the time. "It's 8:50, you should probably get going."_

"_Ah, you're right," The man set the paper down and stood, walking up to Harry, using one hand to tilt the raver haired boy's head the other around his waist. "I'll see you when I get home, Harry."_

_Harry reached up, pulling the man's head down, kissing him slowly, pulling away after a minute, "Have a good day, Draco."_

Harry sat up in his bed, his eyes wide, breathing heavy as he looked around frantically, seeing that he was back in the Leaky Cauldron, Ron already fast asleep in his own bed. Harry calmed his breathing, staring down at his lap and running his hand through his messy hair. _'What the hell was_ _that all about?'_

* * *

End Note: So many back and forth scene break things, way too many for my liking but I couldn't find another way to put it.

-sighs- unfortunately, the real fun doesn't start until they go back to school next chapter. :/ bugger.


End file.
